herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Tai
Zhou Tai is one of the generals of Sun Quan and a supporting character in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Bio Zhou Tai is a native of the Jiujiang region, and is described as a pirate in the surrounding area. But it is difficult to know whether he really practiced as a pirate because in the historical record it was only mentioned that he came from the area. Zhou Tai at that time together Jiang Qin joined Sun Ce as one of the Sun clan's personal guards. When Sun Ce entered the Kuaiji area, Zhou Tai was appointed as a Major with a separate command, and was given a number of troops to be ordered. At this time Sun Quan began to be attracted to Zhou Tai, and requested that he be transferred to his command. Several times throughout his career, Zhou Tai saved Sun Quan from danger by risking his own life. On one occasion, when Sun Ce came out to fight Shanyue's rebellion from caves in the six Jiangdong prefectures, only Sun Quan remained in Xuan city with less than a thousand guards. As a result of his negligence, he did not arrange the line of defense of the city. Several thousand Shanyue rebels attacked in. By the time Sun Quan was about to ride his horse to escape, the bandits had succeeded in encircling him. Sun Quan and a small number of his troops were attacked from various directions, causing great panic at the time. Only Zhou Tai dared to get up to protect Sun Quan with his body. He repelled all enemies who tried to approach Sun Quan until the other troops could take a position to protect Sun Quan too. After the battle was over, Zhou Tai was found unconscious with many injuries all over his body. If Zhou Tai wasn't there that day, Sun Quan would have died. Because of this incident, Zhou Tai was awarded as Chunju Prefecture Chief by Sun Ce. Sometime after the incident, Zhou Tai joined Sun Ce to attack Liu Xun at Wan and Huang Zu from Jiangxia. On their way back from the war, they passed the Yuzhang area. There he was awarded the title of Head of Yichun Prefecture. This prefecture region produces the food supplies needed by their troops. Zhou Tai also helped in defense against attacks from Huang Zu's troops several times. Zhou Tai was one of the ten generals of the Wu State who participated in the Battle of the Red Cliff. Under Zhou Yu's leadership, Sun Quan's forces managed to win the battle against the forces of Cao Cao's army. Zhou Tai also participated in the siege of Jiangling fortress which made Sun Quan succeed in occupying the Nan area. Then, when Cao Cao's army launched an attack on Ruxu, Zhou Tai went to face the attack. After Cao Cao resigned, Zhou Tai was appointed as ruxu ruler and "General who united the Caitiffs" as well. At that time Zhou Tai was placed in Ruxu's fortress, Zhu Ran and Xu Sheng were also placed with Zhou Tai. They did not want to obey Zhou Tai's orders because of the background he had. Therefore Sun Quan made a special trip to the Ruxu fortress to meet with all the generals there. A large party was held, where Sun Quan personally gave Zhou Tai a cup of wine, and asked him to show his wounds. Sun Quan also then asked Zhou Tai to tell them the wounds were coming from. After that they shared stories about the memories of previous battles. The next day, Sun Quan asked his representative to give Zhou Tai the imperial umbrella. Sun Quan held Zhou Tai's arm, and shed tears. He called Zhou Tai as the name, "Youping". You have fought bravely like bears and tigers for us brothers. Regardless of your own life, you have been injured many times in various places and your skin has been carved a lot with wounds. "I do not treat you as one of my own brothers, and give you command strength? You have contributed greatly to the State of Wu and I am willing to be with you both joy and sorrow. Youping rejoice. Do not allow the fact that your origin is a barrier to your duty!" After that he ordered the imperial umbrella to be handed over to Zhou Tai. After all that, he asked his horse to be prepared for him to go and asked Zhou Tai to accompany him out. Thus Xu Sheng and Zhu Ran and other generals respected Zhou Tai and obey his orders. After Sun Quan defeats Guan Yu, he plans to invade Shu Han. He appointed Zhou Tai to be the leader of Hanzhong and General who aroused courage. He also conferred the title Marquis from Lingyang to Zhou Tai. Zhou Tai died in the Huangwu era (222-228). Zhou Tai's son, Zhou Shao, also led the army, with the position of Commander of the Cavalry Chief. He obtained services in battle when Cao Ren attacked Ruxu, and he also helped Lu Xun in Sitting's battle against Cao Xiu. Then he was promoted to the rank of Major General. He died in the second year of Huanglong (230). His younger brother, Zhou Cheng, took command of the troops and inherited the title that Zhou Tai possessed. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Anti Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:War Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Independent Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Supporters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Inconclusive Category:Determinators Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pessimists Category:Casanova Category:Stalkers Category:Historical Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Officials Category:Predecessor Category:Forgivers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Rescuers Category:Presumed Deceased